


Too Much Fun

by Kingshadow486



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 09:14:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12251409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kingshadow486/pseuds/Kingshadow486
Summary: Hiccup gets into a rut of work, so Jack decides to help.





	Too Much Fun

            Hiccup knew it was bad idea. He knew he shouldn’t have listened to Jack, not this time. Maybe it was the way he was so excited about it, or maybe it was just the puppy eyes he’d given the Viking. But now they were trapped; maybe doomed. Well the Winter Spirit wouldn’t be, he was immortal beyond death, the cold was probably comfortable. Hiccup, however, wasn’t so fond of this much cold without Toothless to warm him. No one would know where he went, the storm above them would wipe away his scent from any of the dragons. He had no food, no supplies. There weren’t even enough twigs or him to make a fire. What would it matter, even if there was the smoke would suffocate him. He very might well die here, and Jack would be with him the whole time. Maybe that’s what he deserved, after all; it was his fault. Hiccup couldn’t tell how long he was pacing or how long Jack had been saying his name. Maybe, just maybe, he didn’t care anymore.

            Jack knew he’d fucked up, bad at that. No, bad was an understatement. He just wanted to have some fun with Hiccup, to get the bundle of stress so relaxation time, not…this. All those all-nighters and full days of forging & dragon training was wearing him out. All the Vikings were finally beginning to catch on to it. First it was being overly sarcastic, mean, even. Everyone was getting mad at him at that point, then it all stopped. Suddenly there were no sassy remarks, no snide comments, nothing at all. Soon he was barely speaking at all; only speaking when spoken to, and then mostly a yes or no at that. He had stopped smiling long ago, neither Toothless’ attempts nor Jack’s pranks worked in the slightest. The others began to notice when he ignored his father for the first time. Stoick had asked him for some help with a pair of rowdy dragons by the docks and Hiccup said nothing; he merely kept hammering away at a piece of metal. When his father got angry and forcefully turned him around, his anger quickly turned to shock. Hiccup looked dead; his eyes half lidded and emotionless. He muttered an apology and agreed to help in a bit. The others were stunned, but Jack was mortified. Hiccup was doing the work of the Chief at the mere age of 16, when his father was still around. No more adventures, no more sleep, no more friends. All he did was work and help the village. He may have been helping people at a surprising rate, but at what cost to himself?

            Jack knew he had to get Hiccup away from the village to get him out of it. The Guardian of Fun wasn’t about to let his best friend, and only believer, work himself to death. Jack’s excuse to get him away from the forge was beyond lame, but in all honesty, he could have told Hiccup he wasn’t a spirit the whole time and he would have believed the white-haired male. When they were deep enough into the forest, the first snowball that hit Hiccup made him jolt. When the second came, an evil grin spread across his face. Jack was glad no one could have seen him even if they were spying, that way they wouldn’t have seen him get destroyed. When the storm hit, it brought hail. Since they were at the bottom of a hill, Jack decided to make an ice dome around them to keep them safe from the cold and falling ice. Soon, however, that hail turned into heavy blankets of snow. The snow from the previous storm didn’t help, either. When the pair heard a large rumbling noise that steadily grew louder, they braced themselves. Soon they realized it was an avalanche over them; snow had blocked any light that might have gotten through the ice. It had to have been feet of snow for it to cover them so much. That was when they realized; they couldn’t escape. Hiccup couldn’t at least. The snow would freeze him before he got to the surface f he tried to tunnel out, and the trip back to Berk would if that didn’t. Thought the dome was insulated, it was still far too cold for him to survive for long. Jack knew it too, he was just a little better at hiding it.

            “Hiccup. Hiccup. Hic, Hiccy. Haddock! Toothpick! HICCUP!!” The last one finally got his attention, snapping him out of his thoughts. Hiccup looked at the spirit, his face written in worry.

            “Come here, sit down, and let me hug you or I swear to MiM I will freeze your feet to the ground.” Jack was tired of seeing him worry; he did enough of that. Just a little comfort wouldn’t hurt. Hiccup thought about arguing with him for a minute. He wanted to yell and scream at Jack for getting him into this. He wanted to thank him for giving him a break, for caring enough to do so, he wanted to tell him he was terrified to die. Hiccup did none of that. He walked over, sat down next to Jack, and hugged him as tightly as he could.

            “I’m sorry. I’m so, so sorry…” Hiccup said it over and over, tears streaming down his cheeks. He apologized for not taking care of himself, for getting angry at people, for being so distant, for failing everyone, and for telling Jack how much he missed him. How much he missed his games and pranks, his laugh, the snowflakes that hung around him when Jack was happy, just everything about him. Jack held Hiccup and let him weep. He wasn’t expecting the last part about him. He said nothing, however, not wanting to interrupt him. When Hiccup finally calmed down, Jack smiled a little at him.

“You like me that much, huh? I thought you said Toothless would always be your best friend.”

“He will be, you doltz. You’re a different kind of useless; a useless snowball rather than a useless reptile.” Hiccup paused for a moment as Jack’s grin widened a bit, then he did the unexpected. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to Jack’s. When Jack felt Hiccup kiss him, he felt his cheeks turn pink. Just as he kissed back Hiccup pulled away. Hiccups’ own cheeks were crimson as well.

“If I die here, it’s not going to be without telling you I like you more than I like dragons. Oh, and we’re never doing that again.” Two smiling idiots, Jack thought. Two smiling idiots in love. It didn’t last. Soon Hiccup was shivering. Jack couldn’t hug him for body warmth; he had none. Jack knew he had to try. Out of the side of the dome, he began to tunnel through the snow. Hiccup stayed in the dome to hopefully conserve his warmth and dryness. Jack had to have dug for ten minutes in what he thought was up before he broke the surface. When he got back down to Hiccup, he was shaking. His fingers were turning blue and his limbs, stiff. When Hiccup got outside with him he couldn’t walk. Jack carried him as fast as he could, praying to anyone for help. Soon he saw the lights of the Village.

            “Hiccup! Hiccup we made it!” Jack looked down at the boy in his arms and froze, no pun intended. Hiccup wasn’t moving; his chest not rising. His skin was tinted light blue, his eyes shut. He almost looked peaceful, but Jack could tell what had happened. That didn’t stop him from shaking the Dragon Rider, yelling at him, and crying. He couldn’t do anything, Hiccup was already gone. It crossed his mind that Hiccup could tell he wasn’t going to make it back to Berk, but he refused to believe it. When he heard the shouting moving towards him he forced himself to leave Hiccup on the ground and leave as fast as he could. He watched from a distance when they sent him off in a ship, wishing he could put out the flames and save him like any other time. Jack remembered Toothless being devastated, but he adapted with his automatic fin. The village was never the same, though. Neither was the Winter Spirit. The winters were forever harsher on Berk following Hiccup’s departure, but one day a year there were no storms. No wind, no hail, no sun. Just silent cloudy days and the memory of a certain Viking that died in a way the spirit could never forgive himself for. Or the fact he didn’t get the chance to tell Hiccup he loved him back. Eventually he was able to have fun and bring proper snow days to people again, but that one day every winter, the world went silent.


End file.
